JOY RIDE
by parise22
Summary: Hii .. A new rajvi os ... Dillogical one. On request of NILPARI ... Happy Belated BIRTHDAY dear . Enjoy .R n z.


hi friends ...

I m again here with OS ..Purely RAJVI ...

this os is on special request of my reviewer and sis **who is not so close** to **me** ( these r her words only)...

 **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY** ... _ **BLUE FAIRY JI** _...( aka nilpari )..

HERE IS UR OS .. jaise tumne chaha .. **hatke** ... waise hain ki nahi dekho ?.

friends plz have a look. N enjoy .

...

...

...

...That young man entered through the huge entrance ... Walked some distance and stopped glaring his wrist watch **...9 : 00 baj gaye** ?.. He looked around .

The environment was festive ... Glittering lights every where .. cut outs of actors and actresses and cartoon also ...big - small games .. Stalls of different things .. Eatery stalls ..

What was not there ? Everything was there **except** ? He sighed . each possible arrangement was done to attract people ... Of course it was the last day of FAIR.

The particular place was thronged with noicy ; boisterous crowds . children pushed their way forward .. Dragging their parents behind.

He loves to enjoy all this ...But now it was late night ... most of the hawkers and game owners were tired ... some dozed off at the side of road .. .

some who still had people nearby .. were trying to sell their products .

...

Still that young man was standing at the entrance .. wass very much annoyed and restlessly checking his wrist watch .. seemed to be waiting for someone ... but alas .. he or she still has not came ...

finally he went to take a stroll of the fair .. observing every thing he reached to the wheel . **MERRY GO ROUND** ..

unknowingly . HIS LIPS CURLED A LITTLE UP.. REMEMBERING SOME OF THOSE MOMENTS SPENT TOGETHER WITH THAT SPECIAL ONE ..THEY BOTH LIKE TO WANDER AT SUCH PLACES AND HE KNEW IT VERY WELL THAT SHE IS FOND OF ENJOYING SUCH rides . but now .. he became upset .. alone you cant .

man - **thik hain nahi ayi to kya hua ? main hi ride enjoy karunga .. huh.**

his frustration was at the pick .. he headed towards the wheel .and climbed up the wheel .

...

...

after some time .. still the wheel was not ready to start ...

He was sitting with irritated face in that **MERRY GO** **ROUND ...** to get started but the owner guy was not at all in hurry gazing towards the temporary wooden entrance he was hoping for any stray fellow to come ..

after all he was also right ...The fair long last only for 5 days and it was the last day .. so obviously he has to make maximum profit ... but does any customer cares for it?

That handsome man was already frustrated and such ignorant behavior of this guy made him more out of his mind ... finally ...

Man – **hey ladke .. yeh tera khatara kab shuru hoga ?**

After hearing this encouraging words The owner narrowed his eyes to this fellow and bite the straw in his mouth ... he was well aware with such of behavior of peoples .. he looked at the man and whispered to his helper .

...

 **Pata nahi kaha – kaha se aa jate hain? .. yeh to gharse zagad kar aya hua lagta hain ?**

And loudly he replied – **are sab abhi shuru hoga ... basthode aur log aa jaye ..**. **ap aram karo na ..**

...

...

Man wanted to give harsh reply but today he was not in mood to argue with anyone .. ...

Man – **thik hain tum intezar kar lo main kahi aur chala jata hun..**

And he was about to climb down the seat.

...

Owner thrown his straw and hurriedly came near...

 **Are sab .. baitho**..( turning to his helper boy ) **.. aye chotu .. chal beta .. time khoti na kar ... chalu kar de .. ab shayad koi nahi aayega ..** ( to the man ..) **ap aramse baitho sab ..**

 **...**

Owner pov- **chal bhai raghu .. ho gaya khela khatam ... aj to sirf char log hi hain akhirme ..**

and he took a look to the round ... his lips smiled naughtily looking at the couple settled in one seat and forgetting rest of the world were immersed in their lovey – dovey talk ..

owner – **hii .hii ...tota – maina ...**

 **...**

then his gaze came down one man in his mid 50s was reading something through his spects ...

owner – **imandar banda ..**

 **...**

and finally he looked at this young man ..sat alone grinning his teeth ..

 **angry young man** .

...

...

slowly the wheel started spinning at the least speed ... up ... Down ..up ...down ..

and the man leaned back to settle down ... till now he came at the top ... giving a very rare view of the city ... so beautiful ...so serene... but his spoilt mood was not repaired bye such a rare scenery too ...

man felt a jerk – **ab kya hua?...**

 **...**

 **...**

suddenly the merry go round came to stand still. While his seat also came to the bottom ...

man loudly – **aye ladke ab kya hua ? wheel rok kyon diya ?**

but his question got answer ..while seeing a young girl of about 22-23 running in side the wooden gate ... she handed over the ticket to the owner ...

girl asked panting – **ride shuru ho gayi thi kya ?**

owner brought the sweetest smile on his lips – **are madam ... ao baitho .. khela to abhi shuru nahi hua hain ...**

 **...**

 **...**

the man was observing the girl .. owner asked something to her raising his hand to wheel ..

she took a look of the merry go round for a minute and said something to the owner in low tone pointing towards one seat ..

...

owner surprisingly opened his mouth – **wahan par ? Dusri seat par baitho na ...**

he looked at the seat where she pointed and nodded with disappointment . she nodded rejecting his offer .. Their discussion continued for some more minutes and she slid something omething in his hand . coming near the wheel . he opened the gate of the same seat where he was sitting ..

owner **– baitho madam.**

 **...**

She was about to climb up .. but the man protested ...

Man arrogantly – **inhe kahin aur bithao ... kitni sari seats khali hain.. meri hi seat par kyon?**

Owner gave him irritated look – **kya sab .. ghar par le jane wale ho kya seat**?..( turning to the girl . ) **.. ap baitho madam .. koi wandha nahi ...(** to the man ..) **sab panch miutes ka khela hain ... baithne do madam ko ..**

 **...**

And before he could open his mouth again .. she climbed up side ... owner closed the gate ..

Owner – **chal chotu ... shuru kar de ...**

And he went to take a chair ...

...

...

Wheel again speeded up .. .. slowly but steadily ... it started spinning at its pace...

...

...

He winced himself in one corner ..and started looking out side .. completely ignoring her ...

the girl was observing him ... a well dressed ... handsome ... dark complexioned person ... and she smiled under her teeth ... admiring his attitude ...

She also started taking a look at the beauty of the city ... those glittering lights ... that glimmering shine .. The sky was laughing through those tiny silvery shimmers ...evry thing was adorable .. making her mood ..except that fellow passenger ..

Girl mumbled – **handsome banda hain .par chehre par bara baje hain.**

To her bad luck .. The last sentence was fairly audible to him too.

Man – **kya ? ... kya kaha apne ?**

She instantly composed her self .. blinking her eyelashes in most innocent way .. she replied .. – **jee ... kuch khas nahi .. wo main time check kar rahi thi .. meri ghadi me to bara baje hue hain .. apki ghadi me kya time hua hain ?**

And managed to give him a sweetest smile .

Man looked at his wrist watch – **sade das ( 10 :30 ) baje hain .**

Girl – **thnx . Mr ?** .. and looked at him ..

But he didn't reply and again engrossed in watching outside .

She frowned .. – **huh ... aise ghur – ghur ke akash me stars ko dekh raha hain .. jaise abhi udkar upar jayega aur sare tare ginkar hi wapas ayega . duffer .. GALLILEO KA BACHHA..  
**

And she also unwillingly started watching the sky .

...

Man stole a glance at her ... she was wearing a black salwar – kamiz and pulled a netted silver dupatta over it... a puffed hand bag at her shoulder ... simple and sweet gesture ... **beautiful**... his heart admired her beauty ... but immediately his alert mind poked ..

...

...

Suddenly they felt a jerk ...and instantly the wheel came to hault.

Man – **Again ? What the hell is this ?**

She immediately gazed him who was boiling in anger and trying to look down to get the matter .

Girl peeped down and asked loudly – **bhaiyya ji .. kya hua ?. yeh wheel kyon ruk gaya?**

...

The owner rushed to the generator ...

Owner replied **– jee .madam ji dekhta hun.**

Owner and helper boy checked the generator .. he shouted at the boy ..

 **Tuze bola tha na ... diesel pura bhara hua hain ki nahi yeh check kar ne ko .**

Boy smiled sheepishly - **ha ..bhai .. muze laga tha bhara hua hain ..**

Owner – **achha to ab tanki khali kyon hain ?. apne pass hain kya ?**

Boy – **nahi bhai ..par koi wandha nahi .. are das min me lekar ata hun na ..**

And before getting more shout from him .. the boy ran on his head to heel by grabbing a can ...the owner nodded disappointedly .

...

...

The man who sat alone asked – **kya hua bhai?**

The owner – **ji sahib ... wo generator me diesel khatam hua hain ..ladka lane gaya hain .. bas 15 minutes me firse khela chalu kar denge ..**

The man – **are nahi bhaI .. itni der nahi rukne wala main .. main to utarta hun ..**

He was damn lucky as his seat was now at the bottom ... so he climbed down ...

...

while the love birds who were still immersed in each other too came back in reality ...

Girl2 – **Janu .. muze dar lag raha hain .. chalo na hum bhi utarte hain ...** the boy looked down.. as their seat was also next to that man ...

Boy – **thank god .. zamin ke pas hi hain .. chalo utarte hain ..**

And they too descended ..

...

...

The owner looked at the top most seat where these two people were restlessly looking down ...

The young man asked loudly – **ab hum kya kare ?**

Owner – **sahib ... 15 min ruk jao .. ladka ata hi hoga ..**

 **...**

 **Man – oh no ..**

He took a deep sigh ... and the girl was surprisingly calm ... she was enjoying the scenery quiet happily.

...

...

Time started passing ... and he was checking time every now and then .

The irritation was clearly visible on his face .. that he didn't try to hide ...

Girl – **don't worry .. shuru ho jayega jaldihi ...**

She assured him with sweet smile .

To her surprise his lips curled in a small smile .. giving light nod to his neck .. he again got busy in his AKASH DARSHAN programme ...

Girl pov – **chalo .. at least smile to kar leta hain ,, kuch to progress hain ...**

 **...**

 **...**

she started getting bored now ... thought to share some words with this reserved fellow ...

girl **– ap kya karte hain?**

Man looked at her quiet surprisingly – **kuch nahi ...**

Girl – **wow.. KUCH NAHI ... sounds interesting ...** **kaise karte hain yeh KUCH NAHI wala kam ?**

He narrowed his eye brows .. she was curiously watching him ...

Man – **bahot simple hain ... bas ek jagah par baithe rahiye .. aur ho gaya ..**

Girl excitedly – **wow .. matlab .. ab jaise hum baithe hain .. waise hi na ?**

Man – **jee han .. aur sath me ap sky dekh sakte hain .. lights dekh sakte hain ...Jo mile WO dekh sakte hain ... Agar yeh kam ho to kisiko irritate bhi kar sakte hain ...**

The last line was clearly signling her but **..** She didnt mind **... And .** The girl laughed loudly ..

Girl **– you have such a nice sense of humor ..**

Man didn't reply .. the girl removed something from her hand bag ...

...

...

 **Girl – ap sandwich khayenge ?**

He looked at the sandwitch wrapped in tissue in her hand ..

His stomach growled ... It reminded him that he didn't feed it since last some hours .

and he gulped .. his stomach was alarming continuously ... **FEED ME .**

He was unable to deny now .. and took it with little forced smile .. And mumbled ...

 **Thnx ..**

Girl was surprised – **jee?**

 **...**

Man little loudly replied - **thnx ..**

Girl – **pleasure is all mine .**

And they ate sandwich without much talk .

Again a long silence prevailed.. .. He was quiet restless but she was enjoying the serene beauty ...

...

...

She again opened her hand bag .. removed something ...

She – **aap khayenge ?**

Man looked at the thing in her hand .

It was a **DAIRY MILK SILK** chocolate ... he licked his lips .. but refused to take it ..

man pov - **bas khati hi ja rahi hain ...**

And refused openly – **nahi chahiye ..tum khao.**

Girl – **thik hain .**

And she started to eat it .

...

Suddenly his gaze fell on corner of her lips .. it was a brown spot .. he chuckled little .. **chocolate ?..**

 **...**

 **...**

Now he heard a sweet voice humming a jingle ...

 **KISS ME ... CLOSE YOUR EYES ..**

 **MISS ME .. CLOSE YOUR EYES ..**

 **KISS ME ... CLOSE YOUR EYES ..**

 **...**

 **I CAN WET YOUR LIPS ON YOUR FINGER TIPS ...**

 **I CAN SEE YOUR SMILE CAME ON MY LIPS ...**

 **N HAPPINESS IN YOUR EYES ...**

 **KISS ME .. CLOSE YOUR EYES ...**

 **N MISS ME ... CLOSE YOUR EYES ...**

 **...**

She was immersed humming while licking the chocolate bar .. With wet fingers and lips .. He didn't realized when his gaze fixed on her... She looked like a angel .. Wearing dazlling stars ...

 **...**

It was almost one hour over now .. and they were stiil in the wheel ...

he again tried to search for the owner but unexpectedly he was found missing ...

 **Kitne baje hain ? ..** question arose from the next person ..

Man replied in short **– 11 : 30 pm ...**

 **...**

He saw her getting up in the seat ... she stood taking help of side bar ..the seat swung.. She disbalanced but immediately he gave her hand .

Wearing her dimpled smile on her face ... She Came before him ... and ...

...

..

Holding that half eaten chocolate bar in one hand like a mike ...she began ...

 **Ladies and. Gentlemen ...**

 **Oopss ... Sorry** ( she bit her tongue ) **.. Ladies to koi he hi nahi ...aur gentleman to dikh nahi rahe ...**

 **...**

She again started ... Fixing her eyes on him ... Who was blankly trying to understand what is going on ...

Girl - **The one and only present NOT so Gentleman...** ( stressing the word not so gentle).. **  
**

He gave her frawned look but she ignored and continued her speech ...

...

...

...

 **I MS . PURVI DESHMUKH...** ( she looked around **) ..**

 **Akash me chamakte hue lakhon stars aur Dharti par light denewale hajaron CFL .. LCD ... LED lights ko Sakshi mankar yeah CONFESS kar ti hun ki main ap. ..** (extending her hand to him ) **..**

 **Yaneki MR. RAJAT KUMAR ...se pyar karti hun ...**

 **...**

Rajats face lit up with pure loving smile ... Purvi kneeled down before him ... continued while holding his hand ...

...

 **I know .. Muze gharka kuch bhi kam nahi ata he ... Na hi muze khana banane ko ata he.. Kuch jyadahi zagda karti hun ...**

 **Aur muze ye bhi pata he ki ... tum bahot ziddi aur khadus ho ...smile nam ki cheez kabhi kabhar hi tumhare chehre pe dikhai padti hen ... Kisise sidhe muh bat karna tum apni shan ke khilaf samzte ho ..**

 **Par fir bhi muze tumse sachha pyar hain ...**

 **Wo ek famous line hain na ...TEDHA HAIN PAR MERA HAIN ...**

While peeping in his eyes she asked **...**

 **WILL YOU MARRY ME? ..Rajat.**

 **...**

...rajat giggled **\- yeh itne innocently kisiko beizzat kaise kar leti ho tum ?... inborn hi shaitan ho ya fir practice se bani ho?**

 **...**

She suppressed her grin and again asked

 **Purvi - Will you ? Plz...**

Rajat was amazed by her gesture ... He was lost in her innocent beauty in such a way that forgot to reply ...

...

Purvi became restless - **Rajat ... Yes or no ? .**

He chuckled .

Purvi squeezed her nose - **achha ... If u will say yes then You Will get this remaining g chocolate bar .**

 **...**

First time he opened mouth - **aur agar no kahu to ?**

Purvi - **thik he fir main hi ise kha leti hun ...**

 **...** She was about to chew the bar again **...**

He instantly grabbed her wrist ...looked deep in her eyes and brought his face near her ...

...

Rajat whispered - **I love you too ..Ms. Purvi and yes .. I will marry you .**

And he hugged her .smilingly she hugged him back .

...

...

 **Puri dramebaz ho tum ... Purvi ...** He said .

Purvi while getting up - **are Ab Maine kya kiya ? Tumhare diye hue sare conditions fulfill karke challenge bhi complete kiya ... Bolo kiya ki nahi ?**

Rajat gently pulled her beside him and wrapped his hands around her shoulder .

Rajat - **ha baba ... Tumne challenge complete kiya aur WO bhi successfully...**

 **Par ye itni der time pass kyon kar Rahi thi tum ?...**

 **Aur pahle to yeh batao itni der kyon lagi tumhe aneme .. Han ? .. Main kabse tumhara wait kar raha tha ...**

 **...**

Purvi by holding her ears - **sorry ...ghar par bhai the to jaldi nikal nahi pai.**

 **Aur yeh wheel par time pass ke bareme bolu? .. to tumhe tang karne me maza aa raha tha aur tumne diya hua time bhi to khatam nahi hua tha .. see**

( she shown him her wrist watch .. it was showing sharp 12 in the mid night .).. **Tumhara irritated face bahot cute lagta he ..**

 **...**

And she kissed at his cheek.

Rajat - **achha muze tease karne me maza ata he tumhe ? Han ...**

Purvi - **han bahot ...** And she snuggled to him .

Resting her head on his shoulder ... She remembered the moment ...

...

...

they were sitting in the cafe .

...

Their raised voices were clearly indicating that the issue discussed between them turned in to a debet and was at the pick ...

Every present person was looking at both of them ..

Rajat – **han to main kaha bol raha hun ki ladkiyan kam hoti hain ?.**

Purvi – **nahi par tumhe aise lagta hain na ki ladke jyada daringbaz hote hain?**

 **...**

Rajat wondered – **daringbaz ? ... yeh konsa word hain?**

Purvi – **mera invent kiya hua hain .. pahle muze jawab do?**

Rajat – **purvi ... Tum bhi na yar ..**

( and suddenly something striked in his mind .. his lips curled up ) **.. ok .. ladkiyan ladkonse jyada achhi matlab darinbaz hoti hain ..** ( he paused and she smiled in return ).

 **to fir iss bat ko prove karne ke liye jo main kahu wo tum karogi?**

 **...**

Purvi carelessly replied – **han.. kyon nahi.**

Rajat – **ok .then ... TUMHE MUZE PROPOSE KARNA PADEGA ..**

Purvi eyes widened **.. kya?**

Rajat ignoring her shout .

\- **Tumhe kal ka din khatam hone tak ka time deta hun .. u will propose me .. and that also in something different way .. you know an UNIQUE way ...**

Purvi nervously replied – **rajat .. par main kaise?**

 **...**

Rajat – **kyon ?. kya hua ?.humesha ladka hi ladki ko kyon propose kare... For a change .. Humari case me ... Yeh kam to tumhe karn hoga ...and that also fulfilling some of my conditions .**

Purvi – **jaise ?**

 **...**

Rajat – **1\. Kal ka din dhalne se pahle tum yeh kam karogi .**

 **2 . it should be in a unique way .**

 **3\. Venue? ... no hotel .. no home .. no garden ...ek aisi jagah jo zamin par bhi ho aur na bhi ho ...**

Purvi cutting him instantly **– what ?. yeh kaise possible hain ?**

Rajat continued **– socho to sab kuch possible hain dear .**

 **4 . rosses nahi chahiye .. nahi champaign .. no balloons ...kuch alag ho ...**

 **5 . your attire should match with the environment .it should reflect the mood of the environment .ok ...**

 **aur tab tak main tumse bat nahi karunga .**

 **...**

 **...**

Purvi nodded absent mindedly ...

...

Rajat while getting up .. extended his hand to her ...

Rajat **\- So all the best ... I will wait for your message .**

Leaving her shocked he left ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **Present ...**

Rajat lift her chin **– aur tumne mere diye hue sare conditions fulfill kiye ..**

 **. aj ka din khatam hone se pahle tumne muze propose kiya aur wo bhi yaha .. is wheel par .. jahan hum zameen par bhi hain aur nahi bhi hain ...**

 **Is khoobsurat dress me .. Mano ki jaise Sara akash tumpar utar aya ho .. ..**

 **with this chocolate bar ... humming that jingle ...kya thi wo jingle ?**

 **...**

Purvi unknowingly **– kiss me ...**

 **Rajat – ok .. as you wish my princess...**

And he sealed her lips with his lips ...she was shocked .. not ready for this love attack ... certainly her heart beat ceased ...

Rajat separating winked at her – **thank you ..chocolate sachme sweet hain ...**

Purvi – **huh ..**

And he pulled her in his hug ...

...

suddenly they felt a jolt and to their amazement .they found themselves going down . ..the merry go round started spinning ...they looked at each other with surprise and suddenly burst out in laugh ...

They enjoyed their joy ride ...

...

...

...

When it came to a hault ..

Purvi climbed down first – **achha bolo muze kya doge ?**

Rajat followed her – **ann .. yeh lo ..**

Heremoved something from his pants pocket and gave her a bunch of keys .she gave him questioning look.

Rajat – **ghar ki aur car ki dono bhi keys hain ... abse ap inki malkin hain .. would be .Mrs . PURVI RAJAT KUMAR .**

She blushed like never before ...and snuggling each other they walked off the place .

...

...

The owner of wheel was loking at them bit curiously ... his helper came ..

Helper boy – **kya hua bhai ? .. aj akhirme jada dhanda nahi hua na?**

The owner smiled looking at the couple going away ...and turned to him ..

 **Are chotu ... akhari khele me to jyada paisa mila ...**

Boy – **kaise ?**

 **...**

 **...**

Owner – **are log wheel ghumta hain to paise dete hain yahan to use ek . ghante band rakhane ke paise mile hain .. aur wo bhi pure 1000 rupiye ... kya samza ?**

 **...**

 **...**

And he looked at **the girl dressed in black salwar kameez with silver dupatta** .

She was happily walking away entagling hands with her love .

...

...

 **ENDING WITH LOTS OF LOVE .**

...-

...

...

so friends .did you like this ..much illogical os .. pata nahi kaise tha ... jo bhi dil me aaya type kar diya ...

actually kuch **HATKE** LIKHANE KO BOLA GAYA THA TO HERE IS THE OUTPUT ..

hope BLUE FAIRY .. TUMHE PASAND AAYA HOGA ?

AND MY DEAR FRIENDS PLZ LET ME KNOW THROUGH YOUR PRECIOUS REVWS .

WAITING .. parise22.


End file.
